Al Pacino
Al Pacino (1940 -) Film Deaths *''Scarface'' (1983) [Antonio 'Tony' Montana]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Geno Silva, after being shot repeatedly in the chest by an army of gangsters (he then falls off a balcony into a fountain). (Thanks to Robert, Michelle, Tal, Gary, Matt, Michael, Helena and Patrick) *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Big Boy Caprice]: Pushed over a ledge into the gears of a bridge at the end by Warren Beatty. (Thanks to Tal, Gary, Matt and Michael) *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Michael Corleone]: Dies of a diabetic stroke while sitting on a bench. *''Carlito's Way'' (1993) [Carlito Brigante]: Shot in the chest by John Leguizamo (he dies in hospital sometime later). (Thanks to Tal, Gary, Matt, Michael, Helena and Joe) *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) [John Milton/Satan]: Explodes after Keanu Reeves rejects Al's Satanic power by shooting himself; he later reappears at the end of the movie, after everything is restored to the way it had been. (Since Al is playing Satan, an immortal entity, this doesn't really count as a "death" scene, but I'm listing it since it's been submitted to me.) (Thanks to Michael and Helena) *''Donnie Brasco'' (1997) [Benjamin "Lefty" Ruggiero]: Killed (off-screen) by gangsters; his death is revealed after the fact. (Thanks to Gary, Matt and Michael) (The real Ruggiero survived the events in the movie; he died in 1994 of lung cancer.) *''Insomnia'' (2002) [Detective Will Dormer]: Shot in the chest by Robin Williams; he dies in Hilary Swank's arms shortly afterwards, after managing to kill Robin in turn. (Apparently there is an alternate ending in which he survives, but all that has ever been released of this ending is a still image of Hilary helping him walk) (Thanks to Gary, Michael and Patrick) *''People I Know'' (2002) [Eli Wurman]: Stabbed in the side by a killer (Keith Siglinger) on the sidewalk; he bleeds to death some time after returning to his apartment, not knowing he's been wounded. (He thought the killer had only bumped into him.) *''The Recruit'' (2003) [Walter Burke]: Shot to death by a SWAT team, Al is about to shoot Colin Farrell. (Thanks to Tal, Gary and Michael) *''Righteous Kill'' (2008) [Rooster]: Shot in the chest by Robert De Niro after Al fires several shots at Robert, committing "suicide by cop" by forcing Robert to return fire. He dies shortly afterwards as Robert kneels by his side. (Thanks to Jason) *''The Humbling '''(The Last Act)'' (2014)' [''Simon Axler]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest at the end of a play, while the audience looks on in shock, as he hallucinates he's being stabbed by Dianne Wiest. *''Misconduct (2016)'' [Charles Abrams]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin while being held at gunpoint by police, after threatening to shoot Josh Duhamel. TV Deaths *'''Angels in America (2003 mini-series) ' [Roy Cohn]: Dies of complications from AIDS. Gallery Alpacino.jpg|Al Pacino in ''Scarface Big Boy's death.png|Al Pacino's death in Dick Tracy Carlito Al Pacino.PNG|Al Pacino in Carlito's Way PDVD_035.jpg|Al Pacino's death in The Godfather Part III fhd008RTK_Al_Pacino_028.jpg|Al Pacino in Righteous Kill alpacino-misconduct.jpg|Al Pacino about to shoot himself in Misconduct Pacino, Al Pacino, Al Pacino, Al Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Pacino, Al Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Videos Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Sicilian descent Category:Actors of Sicilian descent Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Jon Avnet Movies